


Archived Correspondence Between the Former Inquisitor and the Iron Bull

by thornclaw



Series: Lark Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Long distance is a bitch, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornclaw/pseuds/thornclaw
Summary: Just some letters exchanged between Lark and Bull after Trespasser, when Bull is off with the Chargers and Lark has returned to Ostwick. Just got bored one night and started writing, might expand on it.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Original Female Character(s), The Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Lark Trevelyan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909447
Kudos: 14





	Archived Correspondence Between the Former Inquisitor and the Iron Bull

_My love,_

_I’m back in Ostwick for the time being, what with the Inquisition disbanding. I know it was my choice, but I worry I made a mistake—without the forces and the coffers we’ve got our work cut out for us. Not to mention we can’t stay at Skyhold until we know what he’s planning. But I digress…_

_It’s hard work still, learning to fight with one arm. Dagna sent me some sort of contraption to attach my shield to what I have left; I have the reach of Varric now, but you know I’ll make it work. Mother almost dropped dead when she saw the scar across my eye; you’d think she’d have expected a few marks considering I saved all of Thedas! But that’s enough talk of that._

_How are you, sweetness? Any jobs crazier than an ancient Vint magister wrecking the sky? If you say yes I’ll be jealous, you know. But I do miss you. I put the petals of a flower in the envelope, then got embarrassed so I threw them out the window._

_I wish I could hold you for a moment. Just one, I’m not selfish. I wish I was selfish—then I could make you stay with me. But I know you’re doing good work. I miss strongest the most annoying parts of you: when you accidentally used my Winter Palace gown to polish your axe, your snoring, and how much it hurts when you turn your head too quickly and your horns smack my head when I sit in your lap. I remember those bruises with fondness and longing._

_Also, Josie wrote to tell me we’re meeting soon. I can’t tell you where in case he intercepts this letter, but I know Divine Victoria will find a way to let you know._

_Yours until the sky tears (again),_

_Lark_

**Kadan!**

**Been too long. Glad to hear you’re still training—one less limb is just one more way to trick your enemy into thinking he’ll win. Get a man sure of himself and you’ve already killed him.**

**And she’s lucky it’s just a scar, you almost lost that eye. Though I bet Josephine could have gotten us matching eyepatches. That’d be fucking great. Maybe we pop the eye out anyway! Kidding. Mostly.**

**Last job we did was a bloodbath. Some Orlesian asshole got a tip that there’d be assassins after him, hired us to guard his estate overnight and surprise ‘em while he fucked off to one of his summer homes. Whoever he pissed off must have been important because they sent more harlequins than tried to kill you at Halamshiral. At the end of the night we find out he died on the road to his other home—choked on a petit four. Remind me to tell Sera that next time we see her. Bet she’ll get a good laugh out of that one.**

**But I miss you too, kadan. Thinking of waking up next to you instead of Grim. It makes me miss hearing your voice more than I thought I ever could. Shit, I’d listen to you read the history of Tevinter if it meant you'd be beside me. Thought I heard Grim say something the other day! Turns out he just had a feather stuck in his throat. The real question is: where the fuck did the feather come from?**

**I’ll see you soon, Lark. Red already sent a raven. I’ll be there.**

**The Iron Bull**

**(Krem says not to get into too much trouble. He also says flowers are a nice touch.)**

_Darling,_

_Heard an entire mercenary group was killed stopping an attempted assassination of the arl of Redcliffe. Please write back quickly so I know you weren’t murdered; it would mean the world to me. I can’t write more, got a tip from some 'friends.' Flowers included with this letter._

_Love stronger than a red lyrium giant,_

_L_

**Kadan,**

**Still alive, that one wasn’t us. Seems like it was a mess of Fereldens all killing each other, not that that’s surprising. You’d think a Blight and ancient elf magic crap would be a reason to not tear each other’s throats out for a few years. Got a job from someone in Markham, so we’re on our way to the Free Marches. When I see you, I’m going to [REDACTED] your [REDACTED] [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED].**

**The Iron Bull**

**(Dalish got a hold of the letter. ~~Mages~~ ARCHERS are apparently prudes.)**

_Blossom of my heart,_

_I’m eagerly awaiting your arrival with bated breath and fortified locks on the door to my quarters. Every moment I don’t feel your touch is torture the likes of which I’ve never known. Well, maybe I have a couple moments that are comparable._

_The tip I got turned out to be a bust, the cache location was an ambush. First fight I’ve been in since the Eluvians and I nearly took a blade to the neck; I tried to unbalance him with my shield and misjudged the distance, left my entire front vulnerable. Got lucky Sera spotted him or this letter might have been condolences from my family._

_I’ll meet you in Markham, I could use some fun. Bloody or otherwise._

_Yours in dearest devoted debauchery,_

_Lark_


End file.
